He Made Her Radiant
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: Trinity's a teen girl who goes through what normal teens go through when their parents are divorced. But she has a secret that only her Father know about. Her mother however will try to use another secret to get ahead in life, after discovering her daughter's talent, completely unaware that what she is about to do will not go unpunished.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Dropping the pen down on the table as the red-headed teen folds both notes in half, hiding the her last writing words in this world. As she stands up, she hides her face behind her hands and lets out a quite sob.

Behind her, he puts a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Are you finished, Sparrow."

Turning around she looks at his mis-matched eyes. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she sucked air into her throat. "Yes I'm ready. I don't care anymore. I just want to get away from her."

The king stares in her eyes. Gently he wipes her tears from her face. "Then say the words."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I wish the goblins would come take me away ... right now." She feels him wrapping his arms around her, covering her with his cape. Laying her head on his shoulder she realize that the man who has been there for her ever since she was a kid was taking her away from the world she thought she knew. He was the first who found her in his world, he let her met the goblins, and he taught her what she love to do the most, sing. Which up until recently her voice was silent making her nothing more than a ghost.

She let her last sing she performed fill her head.  
"You can blame me and bless me,

But you cannot possess me,

Cuz I belong to me"

She remember the hated look she gave to her. To her mother, the woman who drove her to leave. She remembers when she started to get noticed by others. It was another normal high school day.

* * *

Lyrics from Elisabeth the musical. I'm not going to have lyrics in every chapter and I'll try to come up with my own. If I can't then just forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Yes, it started when I was a nobody. My voice was always silent, when I'm awake. But when I'm alone or asleep, my voice is different. It's full of melodies that was taught to me by a close friend I had discovered ten years ago.

Every night I met him in his world, in the underground. I always appear there when I sleep. His world is beautiful. Each corner hides a stunning sight. Beautiful as it is, it holds it's purpose. I know that the ones wish away children have their chance to win them back. Only one defeated his world. I never met her but I know he never forgot her, he must have really loved her.

We both felt alone when we first met.

When I head to school I would always look forward to my next dream.

Today was no exception. Right now I'm in the school auditorium waiting for my dad to pick me up after a long day at school as my mom directed the fall play of Love Never Dies. You know, the sequel to Phantom of the Opera where the plot isn't as good as the orignal but the songs are catchy.

My mom let out an annoying sighs. The group of actors just failed miserably as they reached the Beauty Underneath scene. "No, no, no, Tony! You're suppose to act enchanted by the surrounded. Not a scared little girl." She always insults the actors when they mess up. She believes that if she hurts them emotionally they would work harder to get everything right.

Sighing I looked at the watch and saw that it's the usual time my dad would pull up in his car out front. Picking up my bag and walked out of the Auditorium. Taking a breath of fresh air and start to think. Why is she like that all the time? I can't remember her being so rude to people when I was a kid.

My thought was interrupted with my dad pulled up next to me. Opening the door I put my stuff in the bad seat. "Hello Trinity. How was school?"

"Boring as always. Ms. Willams gave me a tone of Homework again, I really hate math. What about you?"

Dad took a deep breath and sighs. "Those little rats stole my favorite tie."

Bringing a smile to my face, I have to laugh. "What would a bunch of Goblins want with a blue striped tie?!" That's right, my dad knew about the goblins and the Underground. I remember his first in counter with them. He really didn't know how to react to a bunch of strange creatures nosing around in his daughter's bedroom. Had to take a bus home since he never shown up to pick me up that day. When I got home, I found my door being barricaded by a chair. Father told me that he didn't know if he should have called the Police, the Pound, or Pest control. Once he told me what they looked like, I had to tell him what they are and where they came from. granted that Jareth wasn't to happy with me, but I manage to trust dad with the secret.

Ever since then, Dad has let the goblins run around the house. Hey, he doesn't mind it. It brings energy in the house, and since the horrible divorce my parents when though, my dad needed the extra energy. It's just he never met Jareth and probably best that he never does.

* * *

Please review


End file.
